Kaoru Aisha's Life At Ouran
by Cantus-kun
Summary: Kaoru Aisha Fujioka is Haruhi's (adoptive) sister. She got accepted at Ouran just in time to help Tamaki open up the Ouran Host Club. She became the vice president instead of Kyoya who is merely another host. Watch the Host Club's drama unfold with some changes to it. Hitachiin Hikaru x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dears! This is my first story written in english. I'm alright with english but not perfect so please inform me about my grammar mistakes. Please enjoy my story!**

 **Haruhi's apartment: Around 4 pm**

Haruhi burst into the apartment she lived in with her father and sister. Her long hair was a mess and she was slightly out of breath from running. "Kaoru!" she yelled clearly not amused. Soon a quite tall girl with orange hair came out of one of the rooms looking at Haruhi weirdly. Her hair slightly messed up as if she just woke up, wich was probably the case. Haruhi could bet on that. She knew her sister after all. "What?" the girl asked with irritation clear in her slightly deep voice. "What did I hear about you and going to Ouran Private Academy?!" the brunette hollered. Scratching her head awkwardly the orange haired girl admited to her younger sister, that she forgot to tell her. She claimed to have been busy preparing.

"I got accepted there just recently . I got a sholarship for music. Isn't that like so cool?" the older girl with the mismatched eyes said, exited to be going to this presticious school. The brunette sighed sadly not wanting her sister to leave her.

As Ouran was a boarding school, the older would need to move into the schools dormitory and leave her behind. Haruhi would only be able to see her on holydays. She was used to having her sister around and wouldn't want it to change.

"Study hard, Haruhi. You might get a sholarship for grades then." She winked retreating to her room. Haruhi stood in the hall for a while before she left for her own room to study. She would study hard and become a student at Ouran like her sister. Then they would be together again.

 **Apartment: 6 pm**

Ranka just came back from work with a man in tow. He was tall with red-orange hair and blue eyes. He was about the same height as Ranka. They sat down at the kitchen table and drank some coffee Ranka quickly prepared for them. The man was a busy business man and wouldn't stay long. A photobook with "Kaoru Aisha" written on it was placed in front of the transvestite. Ranka shuffled through it with the blue eyed man looking over his shoulder with interest. On every page was a picture of the orange haired girl that Ranka raised.

After some silenty held conversations the man left thanking Ranka for the coffee and showing him the photobook.

 **The next day: 6 am**

It was an exiting morning for the Fujioka household. As Kaoru would be leaving for Ouran later today. Haruhi sat on the kitchen table with a pout as her father and sister packed bag after bag. Clothing flying everywhere. The brunette didn't want her sister to attend Ouran as she would be lonely without her. Sure she wanted her to be happy but didn't want to lose the orange haired girl. She sure would miss her unnaturally long orange hair, her mismatched eyes and her smiling face.

Haruhi didn't know for how long she sat there thinking about her sister, when her father called. "Come on, Haruhi. You said that you wanted to see your sister off, so come on before she leaves!" Haruhi hurried out the apartment doors and down the stairs where her sister stood with several bags at her feet. An expensive looking car already stood the driver seemingly wanting to drive off soon. Kaoru looked at her sister with a sad smile on her face before hugging the girl and whispering a 'I love you' into her ear.

That's when she stuffed her bags into the cars trunk, shut it and then got into the car. She waved at her family one last time before the car drove off. A sad smile on all of their faces.

 **Two months later**

It was lunchtime and Kaoru made her way to the fountain out in the courtyard of Ouran Academy. She found a letter stuffed into her locker this morning to meet up at there at lunch.

Already standing at the fountain was her classmate Tamaki Suoh. His blonde hair getting blown in the slight breeze. Walking up to him she asked, "What's up Tamaki?". The blonde looked at her smiling enthusiastically. "I want to start up a Host Club. And you are going to help me." He pointed a finger at her. For a while they stood in silence before the girl sighed and responded with, "Alright I will help you but i don't want to be involved in the Host Club after everything is set." After pondering about it Tamaki nodded in agreement before giving her the job of finding the prettiest boys she could find while he took care of the formalities. Both of them leaving to do their 'jobs'.

 **half an hour later**

After walking around the school aimlesly serching for breathtakingly beautiful boys she came across a classroom that was bustling with noises. Mostly squealing girls. Starting to grow curious Kaoru took a peek to see a child like blonde boy and a really tall black haired boy being fawned over by a bunch of girls. Perfect. That's what she wanted.

She walked up to them and asked the boys to come with her for a second. The smaller boy imediately jumped up from his seat and skipped out the door to wait for her a pink bunny in his arms. The tall one following close behind. Leaving her with a bunch of girls that glared at her. Probably because she took the boys away. Gulping she hurried out the classroom to see the boys standing there curious about what she wanted from them.

After some explaining and awkward silence the blonde, now known as Mitsukuni, jumped in joy accepting the offer of becoming a member of the Host Club. At that the tall one,Takashi, agreed to join as well asking her to come back with information on the location as to where the Club would take place in. With that they parted ways. All three of them returning to their respective classrooms as the next lesson was about to start.

Back in the classroom Tamaki was already bouncing in his seat eager to see the girl return. The boy beside him, Kyoya Ootori, looked somewhat annoyed by him. Seeing her he jumped up asking if she found some members. Proudly she declared that she found two members for the club and offered to become the vice president. " , sure. I'm so happy!" The girl barely managed to pry him off her and sit him back down in his chair when the teacher came in starting the lesson.

The Ouran Host Club turned out to be really popular with the girls. Kyoya even joined their ranks as host. Kaoru had fun doing the clubs management. She really had fun at Ouran even if Haruhi wasn't here.

And thus the school year want on without Kaoru returning home over the holydays...

 **What do you think? See what I did with Kyoyo? And noticed how I named my character Kaoru even tho a character with this name already exists? xD**

 **Be sure to prepare for some surprises, drama and so on.**

 **Have a nice day,minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The actual Anime starts in a bit. Only a little longer. xD**

 **Yes I made Ouran a boarding school deal with it.**

 **Though I still have to figure out what Kyoya will be like x.x**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

It was the beginning of second term and Tamaki was already bursting with joy. Seeing Takashi and Mitsukuni he yelled and waved at them happily. "Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni yelled hugging onto the younger but taller boy. Takashi merely stood a few feet away from them looking emotionles as usual. They chatted with one another wanting to know what the other did over vacation. Takashi sometimes grunted in response.

"Oh. Hey guys!" they heard a girl yell from the gate. Turning their heads they see Kaoru running towards them. She was wearing the girls school uniform but none of them wanted to ask her where she got it from. They knew how she could get. Tamaki and Mitsukuni atached themselves to their Club's manager telling her how glad they were to see her again. Sensing her discomfort Takashi lifted her up high in the air. The girl screeched in embarrasment as she was wearing a dress. Tamaki complained about him doing this to 'Mummy' as Mitsukuni chuckled hugging Usa-chan. Takashi sat the girl on his shoulder and started walking towards the school building not at all caring about the weird looks he received. The two blondes following behind.

"Oh yeah,Kaoru! You said you had a sister, right? Did you visit her over vacation?" Mitsukuni looked up at her with round eyes. The girl sighed sadly and shook her head. "No time." she said. In reality she didn't want to disturb her as the orange haired girl knew that her little sister would be studying non stop for the entrance exam for Ouran.

"Oh alright." Mitsukuni sensed her discomfort with this subject so he dropped it and continued walking. Tamaki for once didn't cause a scene about how it's importent to upkold a good relationship to your siblings.

 **After Class**

On their way o their clubroom Tamaki and Kaoru came across complications. Tamaki stepped onto a cat shaped puppet by accident. "Watch where you're going, Tamaki" Kaoru scolded picking it up. The boy rubbed his neck sheepishly. "YOU! How dare you step on Belzneef?!" someone yelled behind them. A boy covered in a black cloak stood there looking pissed. Kaoru handed the puppet back to him after apologizing for Tamaki stepping on him. Looking at her for a second he gave her a nodof approval. Then pointed a finger at Tamaki 'cursing' him. The blonde gave a terrified shriek before running off towards the clubroom leaving a cloud of dust behind him .

"You know he believed you, right?" she asked him looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He shrugged and left moving his hands to make the puppet wave at the girl. Shrugging she as well left.

During hosting hours Tamaki constantly screwed up. Spilling tea over his guests, letting unwanted insults spill from his mouth, tripping over his own feet every few steps and so on. To say Kaoru was pissed was the understatement of the week. She was furious. He claimed it to be the 'curse' that made him screw up like that. Everyone knew he messes up so much because he was way too worried about that fluke of a curse. During club hours you could see the pissed girl constantly ordering new stuff to replace what Tamaki ruined and apologizing to custumers.

The next day they were suposed to write an exam in first period. Tamaki didn't even show up. Her classmates claim to have seen Tamaki today so he couldn't be sick if so many saw him on school grounds. Still every one wondered where he was. The next lesson he appeared again, a gloomy expression on his face. He told her that the exam was messed up. "When I looked at my test sheet it was all written in some strange language! I couldn't answer a single question and everyone kept looking at me wierdly like I was an alien or something." he wailed. Sweatdropping she told him that he probably went into the wrong classroom and took an exam of one of the foreign language classes. "Definetely not! It was the curse!" he seemed angered.

This continued on for several days before Kaoru lost patience and went to find the cloaked boy.

She found him on the way to wherever he was going to. She sped up and cut off his way standing in front of him. "Undo your 'curse' at once. Tamaki's been weird as hell for the past few days and I can't take this anymore. At first it was funny but now it's just annoying. We're rapitly losing customers." she said. Umehito just shook his head. "I just played a prank. I was mad because he stepped on Beelznef." he said. Sighing the girl asked him to go to Tamaki and pull a small show making him believe the curse was lifted. "Will do." he nodded walking off. "Finally." she muttered under her breath. A small headache was forming.

It started to get normal again. Well, as normal as the can get. Especially since Tamaki pulled Otoori Kyoya into this. He's trying to steal my position as manager. He may be intelligent and all, but I won't let him get to me.

"You got the calculation wrong." someone said behind the young manager making her jump in surprise. It was Kyoya looking over her shoulder. Swallowing hard she deleted everthing she typed in and started anew. She only hoped that he would never find out about her twiging off some of the club's income.

 **CUT!**

 **I'M sooooo sorry for never updating but work has been a bitch lately q.q**

 **It's not really long but better than nothing I guess.**

 **Have a nice day, minna-san!**


End file.
